The Neuroanatomy Core plays a critical role in each of the five proposed projects in the revised grant application. This Core will provide facilities and services to support histological and photographic needs of investigators in all projects within the Program. This includes general services such as ordering supplies, maintenance of equipment, instruction in use of equipment, and application of histological techniques. The effort of Core staff, whose major activities are associated with individual projects, is distributed for the most advantageous use of their expertise. The following techniques and professional skills are available in the Neuroanatomy Core.